


The Things You Can Find in the Frozen Food Aisle

by eric_idle_rules



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone Luke knew from his school days runs into him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Can Find in the Frozen Food Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a LJ Drabble-a-Thon for the prompt: "Girl POV"

When I moved away after my freshman year of high school, I thought the only time I’d ever see anyone from my hometown again was when hell froze over and I actually moved back there. There was nothing _wrong_ with Oakdale, per say, but it was always a bit strange. Everyone was related either by marriage or blood, and I’m pretty sure there were occasions where both situations applied.

I live in Boston now, went to college here and just decided to stay, since I enjoy the big city a whole lot more than I do the middle of nowhere, Illinois. So when I was out grocery shopping at Shaw’s I never expected to see Luke Snyder down the frozen meat aisle. He was an Oakdale native, one I thought would stay there until the day he died.

All through middle school, I had the biggest crush on him; he was my first real crush. I even had the balls enough to ask him to the big dance in eighth grade, to which he said yes. Needless to say, I was pretty pleased with myself. Though I was hoping to get a first kiss out of the deal, but that never happened. Nor did him asking me to be his girlfriend. But, it was ok. I figured I had all of high school to work on getting him to ask me out.

He never did.

Then my family moved to Massachusetts and I’ve been here ever since.

“Luke?” I said, turning my cart to head down the same aisle.

His head turned to me, obvious surprise on his face at hearing his name. Then he stared at me. I smiled, walking closer. He never was too good with names. And, to be fair, I probably thought of him a whole lot more than he thought of me.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” I asked him.

He got this guilty look on his face at the question, and when he went to scratch at his head in some sort of subconscious gesture, I noticed the wedding band around his ring finger. “You look familiar,” he admitted.

“Lydia Johnson. We were in homeroom together in seventh grade?”

Then a look of realization hit him when he finally knew who I was. “Right, we went to that middle school dance together. You moved away, though. In high school.” He at least remembered that about me.

“Yup. We packed up and moved east and I’ve been here ever since.” I was trying to figure out how I could be subtle enough to bring up the wedding ring without actually asking if he’d gotten married or just _who_ he got married to. So, I asked, “I didn’t think you’d ever leave Oakdale. Are you here on business or vacation?”

“Nope.” He smiled at me, and he still had the same charming smile he did back in high school. “We just moved out here a month ago, actually.”

And with that, he gave me the perfect opening. “We?”

“Oh, um… yeah,” he said, blushing a bit as he gave his ring a little twist. “I got married a little over a year ago.”

“And who’s the lucky lady that landed you?” I asked him, wondering if it could have been me had my family not moved away.

I didn’t know why Luke looked so taken aback by my question until a few seconds later, a man came walking down the same aisle addressing him. “Luke, you’re still here? I thought you were supposed to grab the bacon and then go get more stuff from the list. There’s not even the bacon in your cart.”

“I got distracted. Sorry.” He then turned to me and introduced us. “Reid, this is Lydia. I went to school with her back in Oakdale until she moved out here.” I noticed that it seemed like this Reid fellow hadn’t even seen me there until Luke actually took the time to introduce me to him. “Lydia, this is Reid. My husband.”

Well, that explained a lot. “It’s nice to meet you,” I said, giving him a small smile.

He didn’t return the greeting. He just said, “So you got out of Oakhell before it was too late?”

“Reid! Sorry, he’s like that sometimes. All the time,” Luke told me with a little shrug.

“Don’t worry about it. You got yourself a good catch,” I said to Reid. Then I turned to Luke and added, “You both did. We’ll have to catch up sometime, get lunch, or something.”

“Yeah, that’d be good.”

“Ok. You have facebook?” When Luke nodded, I said, “Good. I’ll send you a message, we can make plans.”

When I said goodbye, I turned around to continue on my shopping, neither of them knowing that I overheard Reid asking Luke, “She wanted in your pants back in high school, didn’t she?”

Nor did they realize I heard Luke’s answer of, “Oh yeah, real bad.”

We were certainly going to have _a lot_ to catch up on.


End file.
